1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hygienic pet conservative band, particularly to one preventing a pet from undesirable sexual coupling and getting pregnant, easily worn and taken off for convenience of any activities, also having good ventilation for a pet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mankind is the most intellectual of all, the population has grown excessively large for the limited resources in the whole world, and we have developed an idea that we have to control our population for avoiding too intensive competition among persons and countries, by means of various methods of contraception.
In this 21-century, some kinds of animals have been on the verge of extinction by oversized development of the human civilization of intruding into natural habitats of animals in mountains, rain forests, etc. Some reasons of the endangered animals come from human appetite for devouring rare meats of them. However, we have awakened to this hard fact, so not a few countries have established animal protective laws for the endangered. Only dogs are fortunate, deeply cared and loved by many people, becoming dear pets, or an essential part of our life. But sometimes pets may be deserted by owners to stray around to become wild dogs not cared to pollute our environment severely. So some protective bands for dogs have been used for pet dogs.
As one of such means, a conventional protective pants is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 respectively showing a perspective view of the conventional protective pants and a perspective view of the pants worn on a pet. The conventional protective pants 1 includes a tail hole 12 in an upper portion, a large and a small hole 13 and 14 below the tail hole 12, a plurality of projecting thorns 15 in the portion around the two holes 13, 14, and an electric shocking member 16 respectively provided at two sides. Further a flat switch 17 is provided on an upper front portion of the pants 1, powering the electric shocking member 16 to generate high-voltage and low current, with a battery 18 stored at front upper portion of the pants 1 for supplying the power.
However, the conventional protective pet pants 1 is only worn on the waist and the bottom of a pet, prone to fall off owing to the body movements in various activities of the pet, needing frequent care of wearing it on the pet by an owner. Further, the projecting thorns 15 may cause the pet to feel uncomfortable in case of squatting down. In spite of the electric shocking member 16, it can accidentally touch wet places to cause electric short-circuits to receive electric shock on its own body.
Next, a conventional pet anti-coupling device is shown in FIGS. 3, 4 and 5 respectively showing a perspective view, a perspective view of its used condition and a perspective view of it worn on a pet body. The pet anti-coupling device includes a thin body 11, which has a hole 12 in a left portion and many ventilating small holes 13 in a lower portion of the hole 12, and two elongate bands 14 and 15 extending to the right side from the two sides of the thin body 11. The two elongate bands 14 and 15 respectively have a fastener 16—one male fastener 160 and a female fastener 161—at the outer end to fasten together after binding around the belly of a pet. Further, a position band 18 is provided to extend to the left from the left side of the thin body 11, and a buckle 18 is placed on the position band 17 for adjusting the length of the position band 17.
But the conventional pet anti-coupling device can only be worn on the waist and the bottom of a pet, liable to loosen and fall off during moving or biting with other pets, obliging the owner to wear it on the pet again and again.